


Double or Nothing

by Againstme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Clones, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:50:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againstme/pseuds/Againstme
Summary: Shiro runs towards Matt and hugs him tight. Determined to never let go again.Without hesitating, Matt shoves Shiro’s arm out of the way and pulls out a small blaster.He shoves it in Shiro’s chest, “What the hell are you? You're not Shiro.”





	1. Reunion

His breath stops when he sees Matt. It’s been so long, he’s changed so much. Longer hair, buffer, a pale scar right below his eye.

Shiro feels his throat close up and tears form in the corner of his eyes. He runs towards Matt and hugs him tight. Determined to never let go again.

But Matt doesn’t react at all. It’s almost like he’s too surprised to even move, or breathe. Shiro pulls back, “Matt? What’s-”

Without hesitating, Matt shoves Shiro’s arm out of the way and pulls a small blaster out of it’s holster.

He shoves it in Shiro’s chest, “What the hell are you?”

Shiro slowly pulls his hands away from Matt and takes a step back, “Matt? I’m Shiro, do you not remember?”

Matt has to remember Shiro. He _has_ to remember Shiro. It’s unthinkable for Matt to not remember him, to not remember _them_.

“Of course I remember,” Matt spits out, “I also know that Shiro is on _my_ ship right now, and that he hasn’t been with Voltron since the battle against Zarkon. You’re an impostor.”

“Matt, no, I swear I’m not an impostor, I remember everything, I remember you.” Shiro feels tears well up in his eyes again. This time because his suspicions are right, they have to be for Matt to claim that he's not actually himself.

The blurred memories that don’t quite make sense, the odd compulsions that make him basically _spy_ on his team, the headache. They all make sense. He’s a fake, he’s some kind of creation made by the druids. A _clone_.

Everything he thinks he has between him and the paladins, between him and the Black Lion, between him and Matt is fake.

It’s why Keith won't trust him the same was as before. It’s why Black won’t let him fly her. It’s why  Matt, his boyfriend, is now pointing a blaster at him.

His knees buckle underneath him and he can’t bear to look at Matt anymore. He so looks hurt, so confused, as if Shiro’s mere presence hurts him. It probably does, if he really is an impostor, a fake, a _clone_ made by the Galra, then isn’t he just another example of how they’ve broken and violated the Shiro Matt loves?

Distantly, he hears Matt use his communicator to talk to someone on his ship - Shiro, the real one, Shiro realises - and he feels hot tears fall down his cheeks.

He watches Matt’s feet move towards him almost as if he’s walking in slow motion. There’s a _click_ so quiet Shiro almost doesn’t hear it.

His headache gets worse and worse and worse until there are spots dancing in his vision until he can’t see, until he can’t think.

Shiro’s out before he even hits the ground.  



	2. The Double

“Shiro, come here right now.”

Shiro frowns, but motions to the people he’s speaking to to wait a tick, “Are you sure? We’re not sure if that signal is actually Voltron or not, and this deal could mean-”

“Shiro! Just come here! Right now! Bring a disabling clamp” Shiro can hear the slight edge in Matt’s voice, it’s the same as right before the arena.

There’s no arguing when Matt sounds like that, “I’ll be right there.”

Shiro says a brief goodbye to the two leaders he’s talking to, goes to storage to grab a clamp and start running towards where Matt said he would be.

He finds Matt fast enough, and relief flows through him when he realises Matt’s fine. Physically at least.

Once he’s sure Matt isn’t injured, his attention is drawn to the figure crumpled on the ground at his feet.

They’re wearing a black and white suit, it looks like the black paladin’s armour.

No, scratch that, it _is_ the black paladin armour. It’s identical to the one’s Shiro’s wearing.

So who’s-

Shiro freezes when he sees the others face.

It’s him.

It’s him.

_It’s him._

“Matt, what-who is that?”

Matt passes a hand through his hair and shifts nervously, an old habit he had even before Kerberos, “I have no idea, he just ran towards me and hugged me and said he was you and then passed out when I threatened him with my gun.”

“I, uh, wow.” That was a lot. Even for Shiro. “What should we do with him?”

“I don’t know. Take him to the ship I guess? We can interrogate him when he wakes up.” Matt pauses, thinking, “Put the clamp on him before we pick him up.”

“Does he even have the arm?” The armour's glove is still on - maybe the double really hadn't been trying to attack Matt - making it impossible to see if the hand underneath is a cybernetic or not

“No idea. Better safe than sorry though.”

Shiro nods in reply, and put the clamp on the man's right arm  before starting to get him off the ground. While trying to get him up, his helmet falls off - Shiro notices that the other’s haircut is slightly different than his usual one, it's weird to see on his own face - and Matt picks it up.

“These helmets have communicators in them right?”

Shiro puts the other’s arm over his shoulder and starts trying to walk while carrying all of the weight, “Yeah, mine has just been broken since you found me.”

Matt frowns and passes the helmet to Shiro, before taking to double’s other arm to help support his weight, “Do you know that voice?”

Shiro holds up the helmet to his ear and nearly drops it in surprise, “Shiro? Where are you? What’s going on?”

“ _Keith?_ ”

“Yeah? Shiro what’s wrong, I heard a voice before, who was that?”

Shiro motions for Matt to put his double down and does the same, if Voltron really is here, they’re not going all the way back to their ship, “Keith can you come to where I am?”

“Uh, yeah, why?”

“This’ll all be easier to explain if we’re face to face.” Shiro pauses to look at Matt who’s still obviously on edge even though the double is out cold, “Also Keith, bring Pidge with you will you?”

Shiro can almost picture the confused look on Keith’s face when he answers, “Yeah, we’ll be right there.”


End file.
